


Prompts and One Shots

by oyequepaso



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jaehee secretly loves memes, Jumin loves his cat way too much, Kirishima tells really bad jokes, Memes, Multi, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Protective Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Shouto is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyequepaso/pseuds/oyequepaso
Summary: A collection of multi-fandom prompts and one shots gathered into one collection, running the gamut from fluffy, funny, angsty, and everything in between.Will include TWs/CWs as applicable.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Kirishima Eijirou, Kang Jaehee & Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 2





	1. Yoosung is not Boring

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt: “Or, you know, you can be not boring and help me”.

Yoosung was a creature of habit. His daily routine consisted of waking up, either going to class or ditching in favor of his MMORPGs, conversing in the messenger, and going to sleep. He hardly, if ever, deviated from his routine. Where others called it boring, he preferred the term ‘comfortable’.

And then Seven had to go and ruin it.

It was a funny idea at first, Seven’s proposal to go and cat-nap Elizabeth the 3rd from Jumin’s penthouse, but one Yoosung wrote off as just Seven being…well, Seven.

Until he called while Yoosung was in the midst of a particularly brutal raid online. Yoosung let it go to voicemail, but the calls kept coming in.

“Dammit…” he groaned as he saw Seven’s caller ID flash across his phone for what had to be the millionth time. Fortunately, the raid was over and he was able to bid his guildmates goodbye before answering his phone.

“Yoosung!” came Seven’s cheery voice before Yoosung could even get a word out. “What are you up to? Gaming?”

“I was, until you blew up my phone. Seriously, what could possibly be so important?” Yoosung grumbled. Seven laughed. “I told you, we’re gonna go nab Elly! C’mon, get your stuff, I’m on my way now!”  


Yoosung’s jaw dropped. “No. Absolutely not. Jumin will kill us! And how would we even get into his penthouse?! He has guards posted everywhere! Guards that probably have guns! And not like BB guns or something-the killing kind! I only agreed because I thought you were kidding! I didn't think you were actually serious! We're gonna die!”

“Leave everything to me, Yoosung. I have a plan,” Seven said, radiating confidence. Yoosung rolled his eyes. “Again, no. I’ve got things to do,” Yoosung said, preparing to hang up.

“You mean, you’re going to go back to your boring life of gaming and studying?” Seven taunted, and Yoosung could hear the antagonistic smirk in his voice. “Sure, you can go back to your games and stay up all night, or you can do your homework like a diligent student. You can be boring. Or, you know, you can be not boring and help me.”

Yoosung was seeing red. He certainly didn’t think he was boring. He lived a quiet life, sure, but boring? Is that what Seven really thought of him? It took exactly .376 seconds for Yoosung to decide.

“You know what, Seven? Fine. I’ll help you. But when Jumin decides to press charges, I’m blaming you.”

Seven whooped loudly before saying “great! See you in five!” and hanging up. Yoosung sighed, pocketed his phone, and rested his head in his hands before groaning loudly.

This had better be damn well worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will probably have another part, just because the idea of Yoosung and Seven getting into some shenanigans makes me laugh.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a quiet Friday night, Kirishima just really wants someone to talk to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Did you know you have enough bones in your body to make a skeleton?” “…Please stop talking.”

Kirishima was, to be frank, bored as fuck. It was a Friday night with nothing to do, and everyone was holed up in their rooms or in the common room. 

He was casually tossing a baseball up and down while he lay on his bed, and he felt himself about to go insane from the lack of social stimulation. He caught the ball one last time before dropping it on the ground and sitting upright, his mind made up.

It couldn’t be too hard to force someone to talk to him, right?

The next half hour saw him annoying the hell out of 1-A, desperate for any sort of social interaction.

It started with Iida. The class rep had made the mistake of leaving the safety of his room and heading to the kitchen for some water. Kirishima was perched on the counter like a gargoyle, a toothy grin planted on his face.

Iida jumped when he saw the red-head. “Kirishima! It’s improper to be using the counters in such a manner!” he lectured, pointing a characteristic knife-hand at Kirishima, who just laughed. “Ah, c’mon, I’m not hurting anything! I’m so bored! Come hang with me!” 

Iida sighed. “I wish I could, but I’m falling behind in our coursework and I need this extra time to ensure I’m caught up.”

Kirishima cocked a head to the side. “But you’ve got straight A’s,” he began slowly. “Yes, well, I only scored as 95 out of 100 on our last test. There is obviously much room for improvement,” Iida continued, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. “Uh…alright then,” Kirishima tried not to sound too disappointed. “Have fun, I guess?” Iida grinned. “Thank you, Kirishima!” He then retreated back to safety, and Kirishima huffed an exasperated sigh before hopping off the counter.

That was a bust.

He made his way to the common room, where Kaminari, Ashido, Hagakure and Ojiro were watching a movie. The back of the couch was facing him, and so he got a slight running start before vaulting over the back and landing almost on top of Kaminari.

“Dude!” Kaminari said in exasperation, shoving Kirishima to the side. “Go be annoying somewhere else, we’re getting to the good part of the movie!” The other 3 made noises of agreement. Kirishima frowned. “Aw, c’mon, I’m so bored!” he whined, leaning back on Kaminari.

“Shut it!” Ashido snapped. “We’re about to miss it!” The rest of the group leaned forward excitedly as the movie reached a climax. Kirishima frowned and looked at his feet before standing up and leaving the room.

Plan B: also a bust.

He slowly made his way through the rest of the class, with similar results. Satou was caught up baking. Shouji was working out. Yaoyorozu was visiting her family. Jirou was practicing her guitar. Tokoyami was asleep, as was Kouda. Midoriya and Todoroki were cuddled up in Midoriya’s room, binging some show on his laptop. Uraraka and Tsu were, like Iida, studying. Sero was engrossed in some comic. Aoyama was caught up in…well, himself. He didn’t know what Mineta was up to and was not about to actively seek out his company, lest he get caught up in something wholly unsavory.

That left Bakugou.

Kirishima knew that bothering him was likely to end up with him being blasted six ways to Sunday, but he was desperate. With trepidation, he approached Bakugou’s room before rapping on the door with his knuckles.

“What?” came his gruff response. Kirishima cleared his throat. “You free?” he asked tentatively. After a moment, the door opened and Bakugou stood on the other side of the threshold, eyes slightly narrowed.

“What do you want?” he barked. Kirishima grinned sheepishly. “I’m really bored, man. Help a guy out?” He fluttered his lashes at Bakugou, who snorted in disgust. “Fine, come in. But never, ever do that shit again.”

Kirishima whooped and followed Bakugou into his room. He took a seat in his desk chair while Bakugou dropped back down into his bed, absentmindedly scrolling through something on his phone.

The pair sat in silence, and Kirishima frowned slightly. He didn’t risk being exploded by the most temperamental asshole in the school to just sit in silence. He figured the only way he’d get Bakugou to talk to him at this point would be to annoy the living daylights out of him.

Easy enough.

“Hey, Baku-bro, did you know you have enough bones in your body to make a skeleton?” he broke the silence, grinning over at the other boy, who chucked a pillow at him in response. “…Please stop talking,” Bakugou groaned, flopping back onto his bed.

“Hey, Baku-bro, have you heard of the Emu War?” Kirishima was on a roll. Bakugou glared at him. “Yes, dumbass. I’ve heard of the fucking Emu War.”

“Hey, Baku-bro, is water wet?” "What-are you fucking high, shitty-hair? And stop calling me that!”

“Hey, Baku-bro, do you know which country has the fastest growing population?” “I swear to whatever god you believe in, if this is another one of your fucking puns-“ “Ireland. Every day it’s _Dublin._”

Bakugou’s glare had slowly deepened with each word Kirishima had uttered, and while he would be lying if he said he wasn’t terrified for his life, the reaction he was getting was hilarious.

“You-did you really just-oh my fucking god, that has to be the worst one yet, Jesus Christ…” Bakugou rested his head in his hands while Kirishima cracked up from his perch in the desk chair. “I’m so sorry dude, I just had to,” he managed between laughs.

“You just had to come and bug me, didn’t you,” Bakugou huffed. Kirishima shrugged, his laughter subsiding. “Hey, you invited me in and decided to be boring. I was just livening things up a little.”  
Bakugou rolled his eyes. “Fine. You can keep talking my fucking ear off, I guess.”

The pair didn’t fall asleep until well past midnight, thanks to Kirishima and his need to constantly be making stupid jokes, but the red-head decided it was worth it when he managed to get Bakugou to ghost a laugh at a particularly bad joke.

The bit of boredom earlier had been worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My character hierarchy for BNHA goes: Midoriya, Todoroki, then Kirishima. I really wanted to show some love for our favorite shark boy, and him bugging the hell out of everyone until someone pays attention to him just really seems like the kind of thing he'd do.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya reaches his limit, but Todoroki is there to lend some comfort.
> 
> TW: Panic attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Hear my heartbeat? Just focus on that.”

The past few weeks had been hell for Midoriya. Between still trying to get a handle on his Quirk, the looming threat of the League of Villains appearing out of nowhere, and the ever-present mass of schoolwork, it was safe to say that he was ready to snap like a rubber band being pulled way too far.

And eventually he did.

After a particularly rough physical training class, Midoriya had collapsed in the locker room showers after everyone else had showered and left. He hadn’t even bothered trying to shower as well; he couldn’t trust his legs to keep him up for much longer. Really, it was a miracle he managed to stay standing until he was on his own.

The second he saw Kaminari’s bright hair follow everyone else out of the room and saw the door close, he found himself on the tile, sobbing so hard he was certain the rest of UA could hear it echoing off the walls.

He hurt. His body, his mind, his heart, his everything. It was too much. He couldn’t remember the last time he was able to relax. Even when he was lying in bed, he still couldn’t shake the feeling that something was about to go _horribly wrong._

His vision was darkening slightly at the edges, his heart was threatening to pound out of his chest, his eyes stung from crying, he was shaking like a leaf, his breaths were coming out ragged and shallow, and the only thing he could think was _oh god, I’m dying, I’m going to die._

“Midoriya?” he heard someone say, but he couldn’t lift his head. “Midoriya!”

Someone was kneeling beside him, talking to him, but he couldn’t make out what was being said. It felt like he was underwater.

He was being tugged by his upper arms so that he was sitting upright. In a daze, he met the worried heterochromatic eyes of Todoroki. 

What was he doing here?

“Midoriya,” Todoroki was saying. “Stay with me.” Midoriya nodded weakly, still sobbing.

“Is it okay to touch you?” Todoroki asked, and Midoriya nodded once more. Todoroki then sat flat on the tile, back against the wall, and tugged the green-haired boy into his arms, with his head pressed against his chest.

“Hear my heartbeat? Just focus on that,” Todoroki said. Midoriya did so, the steady thump of Todoroki’s heart settling his nerves ever so slightly. Enough so that he was no longer sobbing freely, at least, though he was still whimpering tearfully in Todoroki’s arms.

“Good,” Midoriya heard him say after several minutes. “Try to match my breathing, okay?” Todoroki took several deep breaths and Midoriya tried to match, but he was still hyperventilating and he couldn’t  
force himself to draw oxygen any deeper and _oh god, he was dying-_

“I can’t,” Midoriya choked, panic washing over him anew. “I can’t-I can’t breathe, I’m dying, I’m gonna die-“

Todoroki had taken hold of Midoriya’s chin and tipped his head up so that he was forced to look up at him. “Midoriya, listen to me,” Todoroki began, voice soft. “You are not dying. You’re okay. I’ve got you; you’re safe. Nothing is going to happen to you. I need you to try to breathe, okay? You’re going to make yourself faint. Understand?” Todoroki looking at him expectantly, and Midoriya nodded slightly, still gasping.

“Just look at me, alright? Look at me and breathe with me. I’ve got you.” Todoroki inhaled and exhaled deeply, his breath making Midoriya’s curls dance slightly on his forehead. Midoriya took a lightly deeper breath and exhaled, and he found the panic slowly releasing its icy claws.

“Good. You’re doing so well, Midoriya. Keep breathing. Stay with me.”

Midoriya continued breathing with Todoroki and he felt his body slowly relax. He kept his eyes trained on the mismatched blue and grey eyes in front of him and focused on the sound of Todoroki’s breathing, letting his presence ground him.

At some point, Todoroki had released his hold on Midoriya’s chin and moved it to the back of his head, and his gentle fingers combed through his curls. The sensation was pleasant and entirely welcome.

“I’ve got you,” Todoroki continued assuring as Midoriya’s breathing evened out. “I’m here.” His hands moved to cup his face, and Midoriya noticed that his hands were pleasantly cool against his skin-probably from his Quirk.

“Are you with me?” Todoroki asked softly, and Midoriya nodded. “I’m…I think I’m okay,” Midoriya answered, noticing that he no longer felt like he was suffocating.

“What happened, Midoriya?” Todoroki’s voice was laced with concern, and Midoriya felt a pang of guilt at making his friend worry. He gulped nervously.

“Panic attack. I haven’t had one in years. I guess I’ve been too on edge lately…” his voice trailed off, and a look of understanding crossed Todoroki’s features and his thumb lightly grazed Midoriya’s freckled cheekbones. He leaned into his touch, letting his eyes flutter shut.

“Do you feel like you can stand?” Todoroki asked after a moment, and Midoriya shook his head weakly. “I just…want to stay here a minute, if that’s okay…” he pleaded softly, not at all prepared to make the trek back to the dorms and face the rest of his class-not when he no doubt looked like a mess.

“Okay. We can stay here,” Todoroki agreed before pulling Midoriya into his lap and letting his arms wrap back around the smaller boy’s frame.

“Why did you come?” Midoriya asked, voice gravelly from crying. “I noticed you lagged behind,” Todoroki began. “I figured you wanted privacy, but I saw how drained you looked earlier in the day and I was worried. I’m glad I came back when I did.”

Midoriya nodded against his chest. “Me too…”

The pair sat in silence on the tiled floor until Midoriya felt ready to walk back to the dorms. Todoroki helped Midoriya sort himself out before wrapping a protective arm across his shoulders and letting the smaller boy lean on him.

If anyone had anything to say when they got back to the dorms, they kept it to themselves, with Todoroki glaring icily at anyone who so much as glanced at Midoriya.

They made their way to Midoriya’s room, and he stayed silent while Todoroki made sure he was comfortable, grabbing clean clothes at his instruction and turning his back to let him change, helping him get situated in bed to rest, and then turning to shut the light off and leave when Midoriya’s voice cut through the silence.

“Can you stay until I fall asleep?”

Todoroki nodded immediately before kicking off his shoes, flicking the lights off, and crawling in the small space next to Midoriya, who almost instantly latched onto the taller boy.

“Thank you,” Midoriya said tiredly before closing his eyes and letting himself sleep.

Todoroki stayed with Midoriya, stroking his hair and rubbing his back, until he fell asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate making my boys sad but I love a protective Todoroki so much. This'll probably have multiple parts as well, as I really want to expand on the aftermath of the panic attack and how their relationship changes.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Jaehee could be so funny?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’m just a humble trash can, trying to roll my way through life”
> 
> When it comes to Mystic Messenger, I'm not crazy about writing in second person or writing the main character as "MC", so with that, the Main Character role will be filled as an OC of mine named Eun Jeong. She still has the appearance of the brunette MC model, but her personality is very similar to Seven's in that she's basically just a meme-loving goof.
> 
> This particular chapter falls in a sort of AU that lines up with Jaehee's, except Jaehee doesn't quit her job, however she is still best friends with the MC.

Eun knew Jaehee had a really difficult day, if her texts were anything to go of off. Jaehee was not one to text during work unless it was absolutely necessary, but when Eun had gotten the “SOS” text, she sprang into action, immediately texting her best friend to ask what she needed.

Her request had been baffling.

“Send memes. The dumber, the better. I need to laugh. Depression memes or anything involving ‘The Void’ you and Luciel speak so highly of are also welcome” had been the assistant’s response.

_Memes? Jaehee wants me to send memes? Just what is Jumin doing to this poor woman?!_ Had been Eun’s immediate thought, and she had half a mind to call the CEO-in-line and tear him a new one, but that wouldn’t help the situation.

So, Eun obliged Jaehee’s very out of character request. She had a whole arsenal of memes, so many that she had organized them into folders on her phone.

Eun sent maybe 50 before deciding that should be enough. She’d yet to receive a response from Jaehee, though, and wondered if she was doing any better.

“Feel free to drop by tonight!” Eun texted before deciding to put her phone away before cleaning her apartment, thankful that she finally had her own home with an address she could disclose to the rest of the RFA.

The young woman spent the rest of the day puttering around her apartment, tidying up things here and there, sending memes in her group chat with Seven and Yoosung, and finally settling down in front of her TV to binge some stupid show.

She’d settled on some cool horror anime when she heard a knock at the door. “Coming!” she yelled, figuring it was Jaehee dropping by after work had finished.

Eun paused her show and opened the door, glad to see her assumption had been right. It was a pleasant surprise to see Jaehee out of work at a reasonable hour, and excitedly threw her arms around the assistant in greeting.

“Jae! I’m so glad you’re here!” she exclaimed. Jaehee chuckled and lightly patted her shoulder. “Thank you, Eun. I ran to the store for some wine before coming, so I’m not here empty-handed.” Eun let her go with a laugh. “Jae, you don’t always need to bring something when you come to hang out. You’re my best friend; my home is your home!”

Jaehee flushed slightly. “Still, consider it my thanks for helping me today,” she insisted. Eun sighed. “If it makes you feel better. C’mon in!” Eun turned and retreated back into her apartment with Jaehee in tow.

Jaehee kicked off her heels and gingerly sat on the loveseat as Eun went into the kitchen and returned with two wine glasses and a bowl of fruit. Eun set them down on the coffee table and then unceremoniously flopped onto the couch next to Jaehee, who immediately started pouring wine.

“So, what made you need memes today?” Eun asked, never one to beat around the bush. “Was Jumin that unbearable?”

Jaehee took a healthy swig of her wine before groaning. “He brought Elizabeth the Third to the office today.” Eun let out a scandalized gasp. “He did not,” she said in disbelief. While Jumin’s love for his cat knew no bounds, Eun was certain he’d said once that he’d never bring her to work-something about the busy environment being bad for her health.

“He did,” Jaehee said gravely, draining her glass. Eun, being the good friend she was, immediately refilled it.

“I have c-hair all over me!” the assistant lamented, gesturing to her pressed blazer and pencil skirt. Eun could confirm; there was white hair everywhere. “This will take days to get out-no, weeks! And if that wasn’t bad enough, I couldn’t even get any proper work done, because Mr. Han insisted I watch the little beast!”

Jaehee was gesticulating furiously with her free hand, careful not to spill any wine. Eun sipped at her own glass, wincing at Jaehee’s misfortune.

“So, I needed something to make me laugh,” Jaehee continued, once again downing her glass and receiving yet another immediate refill. “As much as I’d rather you and Luciel keep your memes in a private chat, I do find them amusing. Especially the more nihilistic ones.”

Eun snorted. “Jae, you just might be a proper millenial after all,” she quipped, smirking as she brought her glass back to her lips.

Jaehee sighed heavily and leaned back against the couch. “I am just a humble trash can, trying to roll my way through life.”

Eun spat her wine across the table before dissolving in a fit of hysterical laughter. “Jaehee!” she cried, clutching her sides. “Did you just meme?!” The older woman just shrugged. “It is how I feel,” she said coolly, still sipping her wine.

Eun immediately grabbed her phone from the coffee table. “I am so telling everyone else about this,” she began, opening the messenger and typing frantically.

“Eun! Put your phone down!” Jaehee exclaimed in horror. Too late. Jaehee heard her own phone ping with a message, and what she saw made her groan and hang her head.

_Eun has joined the chatroom_

_Eun: ASFJKHS JAEHEE JUST MEMED AT ME_

_707 has joined the chatroom_

_707: Oh? Do tell!_

_Eun: SHE SAID, AND I QUOTE, “I AM JUST A HUMBLE TRASHCAN, TRYING TO ROLL MY WAY THROUGH LIFE” I’M IN TEARS_

_707: WHAT-_

As the chatroom erupted into chaos, Jaehee couldn’t help but smile in spite of her embarrassment. As she watched Eun continue to giggle, clutching her sides, Jaehee was truly grateful for her best friend being able to bring so much color into her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my stressed out wife so much.


End file.
